boboiboyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2, Episode 11
Papa Zola gave the class a Math Test, meanwhile, Adu Du and Probe planned to destruct BoBoiBoy to fail the test. Plot The story was started when Adu Du can't sleep because of worrying about Ejo Jo's arrival in Planet Earth. Suddenly Probe shocked him then Adu du hit probe with the mug. At the space, Ejo Jo's Spaceship was about to come to Earth. In Rintis Island Primary School, Papa Zola give a riddle what was a thing in his hand. But nobody can answer it. They suggest to give a clue. Then, he give a clue. First, the thing is very creepy. Gopal said it as a ghost but he is wrong. Second, the thing was very be awaited. Gopal once again said it as a ghost guardian. And once again it was wrong. The third one, it can determine the future. Then, Gopal said it was mating ghost. Then, BoBoiBoy ask for a premission to toilet. Then, he greet Papa Zola and suddenly found that there is nothing in his hand. Then, he run out of the class. All of the classmate was angry. Ying revolt because he mocked the student. But, in the hand writing, there is a date which the Mathematics test will be held which is 25 February 2013. All of the student panic. Then, BoBoiBoy come to class and also panic when today was the Math test. Probe hear it and report to Adu Du. He then have an idea. In canteen, Gopal panic because he not memorize the material. Suddenly, Fang pride himself to be a 3rd person who get a good score in 5 honest class. But, Gopal notify that Yaya and Ying was the smartest in any kind of subject. They become a rival and want get a 1st ranking. The proof was when Yaya and Ying was study together and each other were cheating. But, the sirine mess all and all of them must be ready. In class, Papa Zola distribute the paper and Gopal was finished very well. But, Papa Zola was query the answer. Then, Gopal do it again. In outside, Adu Du come to class and disguised as Abdul Dudul 'with Probe as her mother Saodah. BoBoiBoy was know it and yelled to him. But Probe was escaped to toilet but when he approached the Ladie's bathroom, Fang, Yaya, and BoBoiBoy want to beat him, but Papa Zola hold them. He was justify him as a new student. BoBoiBoy want betray him, but he said that he want to study and not good for prejudice. All the studenst were ready and suddenly, Yaya and Ying show their rivalry. In one problem, there is a bus driver that bring 41 passenger in a morning rain. He stop in Station A and 5 passenger was drop and 7 passenger come in. It means that 41 - 5 + 7 = 43. After it travel around 15 minutes, the bus was stop in Station B and C. 11 passenger drop and 40 passenger was come in every halt. It was 43 - 11 - 11 + 40 + 40 = 101. The question was how old was the bus driver? It was shock him, Yaya, and Ying. When Yaya and Ying want ask the question, it was secret. But, they were scramble to give the answer. He said that his age was "Sweet 17!". Iwan was fainted and all the student was ask the same question. Yaya want to give a gift on her birthday. Ying want to gave him a teddybear. Yaya want give a pink present. He said that pink is his favorite color. All student was confuse, BoBoiBoy and Fang ask why he like pink and teddybear. Papa Zola give a requitment that the teddybear must drawn like a pirates and have a sharp teeth. Amar Deep ask when there is the teddy or no. Papa say it as T'ruth Teddybear. Then, he said that his age was 37 year 8 month and 18 days. Suddenly, a giant fan flicked a strong wind until they can't write the answer. Fang request to stop it, but it can't stop it without truth. The fan was come from Adu Du's command. He state that it will destroy their future and mess the test. BoBoiBoy know it, but Adu Du lied it. The weather was change to hot weather and burn the exam paper. And it was change to rain, snow, wind and durian rain. And finally, an earthquake occured, Adu Du thought that Probe did it but later, it turned dark which scared Probe, means that Ejo Jo arrived on Earth. .]] Trivia *This episode was broadcasted for the series's second anniversary. *Fourth time Probe was dressed as Saodah (Season 1, Episode 4, Season 1, Episode 5, Season 1, Episode 10). *First time Adu Du was dressed as Abdul Dudul, the new kid in Rintis Island Primary School. *Second time Adu Du was dressed as a child and can't go to sleep (Season 1, Episode 5 and Season 1, Episode 10). *Second appearance of the Lawn Mower S8000, simply as the Goat (Season 2, Episode 10, Season 2, Episode 13). *The class are given a math test by Papa Zola, perhaps the second episode we seen Gopal taking a math test (Season 1, Episode 8). *Season 2, Episode 7 and Season 2, Episode 11 are the most appeared dressed Probe. (3 times: Pyjamas, Janitor, Auntie Saodah) *This is the first episode where Durians appeared. *The results of the Math Test was shown in Season 3, Episode 3. *BoBoiBoy was replaced with an uncredited voice actor in the Disney Channel English Version. **This later turned out to be Marina Tan, BoBoiBoy’s voice actor in NTV7’s English dub. Continuity * Adu Du is wearing his torn socks again while sleeping. Videos See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Special Episodes